There is conventionally known an illumination system including a plurality of light sources, a remote control device for controlling the light sources and a sensor for detecting the position of the remote control device. The illumination system is configured to turn on the light source closest to the remote control device among the light sources (see, e.g., Japanese Application Publication No. 2009-521089).
In case where the aforementioned illumination system is applied to an illumination system for controlling a plurality of lighting devices arranged on a ceiling, it is necessary to move the remote control device near a desired lighting device in order to operate the desired lighting device. As a consequence, time is required to operate the lighting device. In particular, when there exists a plurality of lighting devices to be operated, the operation thereof becomes complex and the usability grows worse.